Need love, have a broken heart
by namelesskitten362
Summary: "W-wait! Butters!" Kenny caught up with Butters. He grabbed Butters shoulder and turned him around. "Bu-" Butters pushed Kenny away. Kenny was surprised/shocked. Butters never did that. Butters looked down at the ground, tears falling down his face and splashing into the ground. "I...I-I...I h-hate y-you..." Butters said, his voice was filled with hurt. Warning: Yaoi


**Author's note: I really love this song. I do not own song, Song is called, "Me and my broken heart', by Rixton.**

* * *

Butters looked up at Kenny, who was on-top and pinning Butters down.

_'**'All I need's a little love in my life, All I needs a little love in the dark, A little but I'm hoping it might kick-start, me and my broken heart.''**__  
_

Lots of people were laughing. Lots of people were holding cups, filled with alcohol. Dancing to the loud rock music. The music was so loud, the whole town could even hear it. Butters saw Kenny siting in the middle of the sofa, being crushed by girls. Hot girls. They were talking to him. They were talking to _his _Kenny. Butters walked towards his boyfriend. He stopped when he saw a girl kiss Kenny on the lips, and Kenny responded to that kiss. They were making out for about 20 seconds.

"K-Ken...?" Butters heart broke into two and fell down. Kenny heard his boyfriend call him. Kenny quickly stopped the kiss and looked at Butters.

"Butters..?" Kenny said, squinting at Butters. Butters' was crying. His boyfriend, Kenny, just kissed another person. Kenny opened his eyes, he saw that his Butters was crying.

"Butters." Kenny said standing up fast, putting his hands up in defense.

"It's not what it looks like." Kenny protested. Butters didn't believe it. He couldn't trust Kenny.

"I-I...Ha...-D-Don't you ever, _ever_, talk to m-me again. You're d-dead to me." Butters said. He turned around and started to walk really fast. Kenny's face was hurt. He was hurt.

_**"Yea, shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got on, tear me apart, and then some, how do we call this love? Oooh oh oh oh."**_

"W-wait! Butters!" Kenny caught up with Butters. He grabbed Butters shoulder and turned him around.

"Bu-" Butters pushed Kenny away. Kenny was surprised/shocked. Butters never did that. Butters looked down at the ground, tears falling down his face and splashing into the ground.

"I...I-I...I h-hate y-you..." Butters said, his voice was filled with hurt. Kenny's eyes opened real big. Like one of them cartoon people.

"Butters, you don't mean that..come on, lets go-" Kenny stopped talking when a hand slapped him across his face. Kenny almost fell down. He held the cheek that Butters had slapped him. He's eyes were filled with sorrow and another.

"I hate you, Kenneth McCormick..." Butters turned around and ran as fast as he could, running away from Kenny. Kenny wanted to run, but his body wouldn't let him. _Move it Kenny! _Kenny was running after his love. _Butters...I'm sorry..I'm sorry.._

_Kenny...Kenny...why? Why? I loved you...You said you wouldn't hurt me..._Butters started to cry again. He opened the door to his house and ran to his room. He opened the door to his room and jumped into his bed. He grabbed a pillow and held it near his chest. Butters started to think of all the good memories of Kenny and him. _It hurts...My heart hurts.._

**_"I try, to run away,but your eyes, tell me to stay, oh, why, why do we call this love? Its seems that we've been losing control, somebody tell me i'm not alone, when I say, all I needs a love in my life, all I needs a little love in the dark, a little but i'm hoping it might kick-start, me and my broken heart."_**

Kenny sprinted to Butters house, the door was open. He looked around to see if anyone was home, like Butters mom or dad. They we'rent home. Kenny ran up the stairs and saw that Butters door was open. He ran into Butters room and jumped onto Butters bed. On-top of Butters now. Kenny quickly got hold of Butters hands and pinned him down.

"W-what? K-Kenny, g-get o-off of m-me!" Butters tried to push off Kenny, but Kenny was way too strong for Butters to push off. Butters started to cry again.

"I-I t-told you t-to never-" Kenny placed a finger on-top of Butters lips, telling him to shush.

"Shh. Just hold on a minute. Let me explain what happened." Kenny said looking into Butters eyes. Kenny was deeply hurt.

"N-NO! S-stop! G-Get out!" Butters was struggling.

_**"Maybe, some parts of you just hates me, you pick me up and play me, how do we call this love? Ooh oh oh. One time, tell me you need me, tonight, to make it easy."**_

"Butters, please just let me explain what happened. And after I've explained to you, I will leave you alone, forever and never go near you..okay?" Butters calmed down and nodded.

"Okay..I'm going to let go of your hands..okay?" Kenny said, slowly. Butters once again, nodded. Kenny let go of Butters hand and got off Butters and stood up. Butters sat up, not bothering to look at Kenny.

"Well, you know that its almost our anniversary?" Kenny waited to hear a, "yea." Or an, "Yes." From Butters, but Butters just nodded slowly.

"Well, I didn't have enough money to buy you a present, - a present you would of loved."

"..."

"So, a girl next to me said what was wrong with me, and I told her that I didn't have enough money to buy you a present that you would of loved, and she said how much it cost, and I told her, and she said she would give me the money I needed if I kissed her for a little while." Kenny said. Butters looked at Kenny was a mad/confused face.

"Prove it." Butters said.

"Okay.." Kenny was digging for something in his pocket and said 'jackpot' when he found it. He pulled out lots of money. Butters eyes widen.

"W-what.." Butters was speechless.

"W-what w-were y-you going to do with all t-that money?" Butters said with a confused face.

"It's a surprise." Kenny said, with a sly smile. Butters face harden.

"W-well, you shouldn't have to kiss her! I don't care about the present. It's the thought that counts. And, if you remembered, that would of been enough." Butters said throwing in some hand gestures.

"But, I wanted to buy you something you would of truly loved. I would do _anything,_ to see you happy." Kenny furrowed his eyebrows and smiled. Butters, on the inside still loved Kenny. He was still hurt that he kissed someone other than himself.

"What were you going to buy..?" Butters said standing up. Kenny put the money back into his pocket and said,

"I was going to buy two tickets for us to see the brand new, secret hello kitty movie. And lots of hello kitty stuff in the auditorium." Kenny said.

Butters felt really guilty now. He said so many awful things to Kenny. Very hurtful things. Butters started to cry again. Hate was a really strong word.

" Oh Ken...I'm...I-..." Butters was trembling. Kenny walked towards Butters and hugged him. Butters held Kenny tight.

"I'm sorry Kenny..I-I'm sorry...P-please forgive m-me...P-please.." Butters said, while pressing his face into Kenny's parka.

"Shhhh...it's okay..." Kenny said while rubbing Butters back to relax him. "You're t-to g-good for m-me..k-ken." Butters mumbled, still sobbing.

"I love you, Kenny.." Butters said, holding onto Kenny tightly. Kenny looked at Butters.

"I love you too, Butters." Kenny pressed his lips onto Butters.

* * *

**Authors note PART OF STORY; TELLS A LITTLE MORE OF WHAT ****HAPPENS**; So, Kenny goes to this party, and he invited Butters to go with him but Butters couldn't because his parents gave him some chores.

Kenny offered Butters to help him clean, but Butters refused and said that Kenny should enjoy himself. Kenny went to the party and was having real fun. He then talks to a girl and she gives Kenny some money and Kenny takes it and puts it in his parka and they make out for a bit. But when Butters was done doing his chores, he decided to go to the party to surprise his boyfriend. But when he got there, he saw Kenny kissing another person.

Butter quickly 'misunderstood' the situation and said some hurtful things to Kenny and ran home. Kenny ran after Butters and explained what happened. Butters than felt ashamed of himself and was saying that Kenny was so good to him. Later on, Butters and Kenny slept together on Butters bed and when Kenny was sleeping, Butters looked into the mirror and got a knife and started to cut himself.

He cut himself for being so mean to Kenny, and for the words he can never take back. Hate was a really bad word, that no one can take back. Butters thinks that Kenny's to good for him. So, he cuts himself. Kenny wakes up to see that Butters been cutting himself. Kenny quickly grabs the knife away and hugs Butters and asks him why he did that. Butter doesn't know what to do. THE END. Hope you liked it. :p


End file.
